Deathstroke/Red Son
Red Son Deathstroke is the first Red Son character released as a challenge and also the first gold Deathstroke character. However, his passive is generally regarded as the weakest of all Red Sons. He can be unlocked through his Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained from the Red Son Pack. However, obtaining him from a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy His passive increases the team's speed by 5% for every Red Son, which adds to a maximum of 15%, which is the same as the The Flash/Regime's passive of 15%. His passive is generally best when used with Solomon Grundy/Red Son who is infamous for having slow, sluggish attacks. Red Son Deathstroke also has good attacks, most notably with a history involving his Sword Spin and Contract Killer. Before the multiplayer update, his Sword Spin was glitched, causing him to do two "basic attack" hits and one "special" hit. His second move, Contract Killer, has a chance of knocking out three opponents who have low health. The damage of the attack was also somewhat incorrect, the attack did more than what is suggests. Deathstroke could be a decent character because of his long reach with his sword attack and that he is a fast, agile attacker, although Red Son Deathstroke has been almost entirely upstaged as a Deathstroke character due to the release of the extremely powerful Deathstroke/Arkham Origins. Interactions Good With *'Other Red Son characters as stated in his passive.' **'Wonder Woman/Red Son': Her passive allows Deathstroke to achieve and use his strong, multi-hit specials. **'Batman/Red Son': His passive is a great assist to Deathstroke's slow starting SP1. Furthermore, his SP1 hits more than one time, giving him more chances to break block. *[[The Joker/Batman Ninja|'Lord Joker/Batman Ninja']]: With the help of Lord Joker, Deathstroke's Specials deal 20% Area-Effect Damage to the tagged out opponents. Good Against * Countered By * Abilities Here are Red Son Deathstroke's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *For a time he had the highest damage stat of all Deathstroke characters, but was surpassed by Deathstroke/Flashpoint. *There is sometimes confusion over Red Son Deathstroke as he is an oddity among the Red Sons in that he has a "multiply by number of Red Son teammates" passive that works on non-Red Sons, same as Superman/Red Son, Wonder Woman/Red Son, and Solomon Grundy/Red Son, despite being a challenge character like Green Lantern/Red Son and Batman/Red Son, both of which grant static bonuses to any Red Son characters. *Red Son Deathstroke, along with Zod/Prime, was originally announced to have challenge repeats in the lull after Hawkgirl/Regime, but was never re-released and instead update 2.6 brought in a batch of all-new characters. *Red Son Deathstroke's SP1 opens as a Point Blank upgrade and shows the "Point Blank" upgrade card despite being a Sword Spin attack and having the Sword Spin description. **This was fixed at some point and now it properly displays as a Sword Spin special attack and also use the Sword Spin upgrade card. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Red Son characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Speed increase for team Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender Category:Console Skin Category:Gunners